


And do one more thing for me

by fantastic_geronimo_allonsy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic_geronimo_allonsy/pseuds/fantastic_geronimo_allonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU! 7 year old Melody Pond waits alone in her garden for The Doctor. Meanwhile he reads Amelia's afterword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And do one more thing for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and obviously I DON'T own Doctor Who or anything to do with it, only this fic. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I've finally got round to actually writing it. If people like it, I'll write a longer fic explain why she's in the garden and how. Enjoy!

**Afterword by Amelia Williams.**

_Hello old friend and here we are, you and me, on the last page._   
_By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone_   
_so know that we lived well and were very happy and above all_   
_else, know that we will love you always. Sometime I do worry_   
_about you though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be_   
_coming back here for a while and you might be alone which_   
_you should never be. Don't be alone Doctor._

_And, do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in_  
a garden. She's going to wait a long while so she's going to  
need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that  
if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget.  
Tell her she'll go to see and fight aliens. She'll fall in love  
with a man from the stars. Tell her she'll give hope to him  
and save thousands in outer space.

_Tell her, this is the story of Melody Pond and she will never  
be forgotten._

The sound of the Tardis materialising woke Melody from her day dream. She must have been sat there all night, she realised as she adjusted to the morning light. Her small green eyes stared as the big blue box appeared in her garden. The door swung open to reveal a tall man dressed in tweed and a bowtie. She'd spent years being told stories of this man.

"Hello." His voice drifted towards her.

"Hello." Her voice shook. "You're The Doctor."

"Yes. Yes I am and you're Melody Pond." He moved to sit next to her on the old suitcase and peered around the garden.

"Why are you here?" Her face was a mixture of terror and confusion, but she didn't run away.

"I was sent to reassure you. No matter where you are, however scared you are, you will never be alone." He wrapped his arm gently around her shoulders.

"One day you'll go travelling the stars with the three people you are most important to. You'll meet ancient romans, living statues and save thousands of terrified people. Your name will be known across the stars as the saviour of worlds and you'll bring hope to whole civilisations. There will be times when you feel like giving up and that there is no hope, but you must keep going. People will fear your intelligence. People will love your kindness. Most of all, your parents will adore you."

"You, Melody Pond, will be a superhero." He bopped her on the nose with his other hand.

The Doctor moved from his place next to her and stepped towards the Tardis. Melody jumped from her seat on the suitcase.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I was sent here." He said without turning around.

"By who?"

"Spoilers."

With that, he opened the doors to his ship and moved inside. It whirred to life and started to disappear. Melody stood staring at the box again as it faded from view.

"Spoilers?" she thought to herself. "I like that word."

She picked up the suitcase and charged back towards the house, her knees banging against the wicker case. From the kitchen window, two figures watched their daughter gallop towards the house, hands entwined.

"Mum! Dad! Guess who I just met?"


End file.
